


Change Of Plans

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Alec is not a fan of Halloween, but he was looking forward to a fun evening with Magnus and Madzie. His night doesn't go quite  as planned.





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom but wanted to participate in the positive energy of the #SaveShadowhunters campaign.

Alec limped off the elevator and made his way towards Magnus’s loft. He hated Halloween, and tonight did everything to reinforce every bad thought he had concerning the mundane holiday. His steps faltered as he got close to the front door and saw the jack-o-lantern on the side table.  He breathed out a disappointed sigh as he took in the carved crooked smile. It was late, and he had missed the evening festivities.

He unlocked the door and slipped inside. The living room lights were dimmed, and he could hear the television and the laughter of his favorite little sorceress. He began taking off his weapons and placing them by the door, the sound alerting Magnus to his presence.

“Sweetpea, I think we have a late trick-or-treater.”

Madzie turned in the direction of the door.  “Alec!” Madzie scrambled off the sofa and ran towards him. She threw herself around his leg, and Alec couldn’t help wincing as his leg buckled under her weight.

“Madzie!” Alec regained his balance and wrapped an arm around the little girl.  “Did you save me any candy?”

“Magnus ate it,” she giggled.

“He did?”

“I did not,” Magnus protested with mock affront, leaning in for a kiss. “Long evening, sweetheart?”

“The worst,” he complained, accepting his kiss and then continuing to remove his weapons.

“Look at our costumes, Alec.”

He looked down at Madzie and grinned at the adorable little mermaid costume she was wearing. He glanced up at Magnus and really took in what his boyfriend was wearing. “Are you a crab?”

“He’s Sebastian,” Madzie giggled.

Alec shot Magnus a confused glance.

“Characters in a movie. Why don’t we all get changed into our night clothes, and then Alexander can join us for movie night.”

“A pajama party!” Madzie squealed.

Alec smiled at her enthusiasm and was glad that he hadn’t missed all the fun, even though he was bone tired.

“Sounds wonderful,” Magnus told her. “Why don’t you go get changed, and Alexander and I will do the same.”

The little girl took off and headed to the room where she usually stayed when she spent the night. Magnus turned his attention to Alec, a frown lighting his face when he saw his boyfriend limping.

“Alexander, did you forget to mention something?”

“Just a little nick.”

“That an iratze hasn’t healed? Sweetheart, why didn’t you go to the infirmary? You know I can no longer heal you,” Magnus fussed.

“I just need a little patching up, which you can do.  And some of that healing tea that you make, and I’ll be good as new,” he promised, leaning down and capturing Magnus’s lips with his.

“I’ll be the judge of that. Let’s get you to the bedroom and check out that leg.” Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and tried to take some of his weight.  “Sweetpea, we’ll be out in a minute,” he called out to Madzie and then turned to Alec. “Now how did this happen?”

Alec waited until Magnus had shut the door behind them before answering. “Because Halloween is horrible. I told you nothing good ever happens on this night.”

He eased onto the bed and laid back with a groan, relaxing into the soft plush of the comforter.

Magnus slipped out of his costume and then began taking off Alec’s boots. “Well, judging from your appearance, I’m guessing it wasn’t a routine patrol.”

“Hardly,” Alec scoffed.  “We were chasing our tail all over the city.  A group of Seelies were wreaking havoc, playing games.  Most of it was harmless tricks but annoying as hell to clean up, until they ran up against a group of rogue vampires.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” He slipped off one boot, and then began working on the other one.

“Nope. It got ugly, but we handled it just in time to run into a pack of demons who also decided tonight would be a good time to make my life difficult.”

“I’m sure you had it covered. You were patrolling with Jace?”

“Yeah, and two new trainees.” Alec sighed, feeling the weariness settling into him. He just needed to rest for a minute before they rejoined Madzie.

“Ok, Shadowhunter. Let’s get these pants off. You know, you could help,” he said, as he began working the garment down over his hips.

A small smile played at Alec’s lips at his boyfriend’s comment, and he lifted his hips so Magnus could slip his pants off.  He jerked his leg back and rolled away, a hiss escaping his lips when Magnus grazed his wound.

“Alexander!”

“It’s fine,” Alec groaned, trying to catch his breath.

“This is not fine. Now here, stand up and let’s get these pants off so I can see what’s going on.” He grabbed Alec’s hand and helped pull him up, tightening his hold when he stumbled. “Easy.”

A wave of dizziness washed over Alec as soon as he was on his feet.

“I just stood up too fast. I’m all right.” He placed a steadying hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

“This is not all right.  What the hell happened? Is the iratze even working?”

“One of the demons got a jump on me. I had it handled, but one of the new trainees got a little too enthusiastic and jumped in to help me.”

“Is this a blade wound? Alexander!”

“Magnus, it’s ok.”

“Sweetheart, I can’t heal this.”

“I’ll heal. The iratze will just take a little longer. And you can patch me up in the meantime, without magic.”

Magnus looked up from where he had been examining his leg. “Did you not go the Institute infirmary for this just to prove a point, to try to make me feel useful?”

“What? No. I wanted to hurry and get home to you and Madzie. And I knew you could help.”

“Fine, but we’ll discuss this later.  Can you get yourself into the shower? I have an ointment that will help.”

“Yeah. I made it all the way home, remember?” Alec reassured him with a kiss. 

“All right. Get in there.” Magnus still helped him with the rest of his clothes and nudged him in the direction of the bathroom.

Alec reassured him again and went and started the shower.  The hot water felt amazing on his tired muscles, until the water ran down and hit his wound. He hissed as the fiery burn spread down his leg. He bit his lip and reached for the soap. He quickly washed, taking care to clean his leg despite the painful stinging from the soap.

He finished up and was drying off when Magnus returned.  Magnus took the towel from his hands and took over.

“Madzie is setting out the snacks we made earlier. I told her we’d be out as soon as we got you patched up. Now go lie down on your stomach and let me get to work.”

Alec followed his instructions and stretched out on the bed. It felt good to be home. He’d downplayed the craziness of his evening, and his feelings towards Halloween were still the same, but he was looking forward to the rest of the evening with Magnus and Madzie.

“Ok, this might sting a bit.”

“Understatement,” Alec muttered through clenched teeth as Magnus began dressing his wound. “Why does it always have to burn and smell so bad?”

“That’s why it works so well.  And the smell will fade in a minute.” Magnus finished applying the ointment and then placed a large bandage over the gash. “We’ll check this again in a few hours.  Now, let’s get into our pajamas.” Magnus gave him a light slap on the butt before heading to the dresser and pulling out clothes for both of them.

After getting himself dressed, Magnus helped Alec into a loose pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt.

Madzie greeted them as soon as they left the bedroom. “Are you ready?”

“Yes ma’am. Wow, look at all this.” Alec gave her a big smile as he took in the coffee table full of caramel apples, popcorn balls, and chocolate covered pretzels.

Madzie beamed under his praise. “Magnus and I did it.”

“Yes, my dear, we did.  I’m going to make some apple cider for us and some herbal tea for Alexander. Can you take care of our brave Shadowhunter and get the movie set up?”

“Uh huh. Alec, you sit here.” Madzie pointed to the cushions, her little hands pushing him to sit down.

He eased down onto the sofa, mindful of his leg and allowed Madzie to get him settled. The movie certainly wasn’t one he would have chosen, but both Madzie and Magnus seemed to enjoy it. He relaxed back into the soft pillows, his belly full of sweet treats and allowed himself to doze as he began to finally enjoy Halloween.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
